


Party At The Burrow

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's party time at The Burrow. And is Charlie Weasley really looking at Teddy Lupin *like that*? Because if he is, Teddy sure as hell is looking back again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party At The Burrow

There were Potters and there were Weasleys and there was alcohol. And there was Teddy Lupin, adopted family to all of the above (including, his grandmother sometimes said severely, the alcohol). Twenty-one, enjoying the company of his favourite people, and amused at the indignation of his sort-of cousins that “Teddy's being treated as a grown up, but we're not and it's not fair!” Teddy had winked at them, and let them take sips of his wine when no one was looking.

Or _usually_ when no one was looking. Teddy had felt Charlie Weasley's eyes on him regularly all night at the party. Blue, warm, assessing. The gaze sent tingling sensations through Teddy that were kind of disconcerting. He'd thought it was just because he hadn't seen Charlie for a while, and then that it might wear off (it was nothing to do with Charlie, despite his age, being fit as hell, all muscular and strong, obviously... and of _course_ Teddy hadn't been wondering whether Charlie would be capable of holding him down and doing anything he wanted to him, if he chose, because that would be just wrong). 

To start with, he'd thought that Charlie was just another middle-aged man being outraged by Teddy's blue hair, his tight shirt. He'd not seen him for years, and Teddy was supposed to have a 'proper' job and everything now. Subside into sensible behaviour and looks, even at a party. Maybe Charlie was disapproving of him, just as Percy and even Bill did to some degree? But what Teddy'd heard about Charlie – and _from_ Charlie, as the night went on – suggested that it was unlikely. And there was something in the looks Charlie was giving him, something... It wasn't just that Teddy was feeling a strong pull of attraction towards Charlie. He was getting something coming across in return, in that look in Charlie's eyes. It felt like being undressed with someone's gaze. People had always said that was possible, but Teddy had never really believed them. He caught Charlie looking again, and licked his lips nervously, reaching for his wine glass and finding it empty. His damn cousins must have drained the lot between them.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and then jerked his head towards the kitchen in a meaningful fashion. Without stopping to check whether Teddy was following, he strolled out. Teddy, wondering whether he was mad or Charlie was; and incidentally checking out Charlie's arse as he turned his back, went after him. When he walked into the kitchen, Charlie reached over his shoulder and shut the door firmly behind him, leaving them alone and private. He turned to Teddy.

“So,” he drawled, “Teddy Lupin, all grown up.”

“Apparently so,” Teddy said. He put his glass on the kitchen table. “And out of wine.”

“Careless.” Charlie smiled. “Putting the glass down where the kids can get at it.”

Teddy gave him an innocent look and a shrug, knowing that Charlie would know precisely how much to believe him as he said, “Don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't you?” Charlie looked him up and down, a blatant message in his expression. “Do you know what _you've_ been talking about all evening?” Then, as Teddy went to reply, “Oh, not in words. In the way you've been looking. In the way you've been looking at me?”

“I...” 

Teddy's mouth was dry. He licked his lips again, an irritating nervous tic about which he was made more self-conscious by the way Charlie was now looking at his mouth. 

“Because I've been looking for something myself,” Charlie continued, conversationally, “and I'm beginning to wonder whether I've found it.”

Teddy pulled himself together. Charlie Weasley was indeed flirting with him, which was very good news indeed. But if Teddy didn't get a grip and manage something slightly more coherent than that vague “I...” which had been the last thing out of his mouth, Charlie would probably decide that it was a waste of time and give up. And that was not to be considered. Amongst all the blood that ran in Teddy's veins was a hefty dose of Black blood; and Blacks knew what they wanted and went for it. So Teddy took a quick breath, and said,

“Depends what you think you're looking for.” 

He met Charlie's gaze with a hint of challenge, trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart. Bloody hell, the other man might be older than him but he was fit. Very fit. And Teddy was horny as hell and appeared to have a fairly decent chance of getting in Charlie's pants, and that was something he wasn't going to be giving up if he could help it. He dropped his eyes a little after a few seconds, running them over Charlie in much the same way he'd seen Charlie do to him. Slightly shorter than Teddy himself, who had had an unexpected growth spurt just before he turned eighteen, but much stockier in build. That suited Teddy nicely – beanpoles did nothing for him.

 

“Possibly you,” Charlie said, cutting to the chase with simple directness. “The question is,” he went on, looking at Teddy with a thoughtful expression which went straight to Teddy's groin, “whether you're any good at doing what you're told.”

Oh. Bugger. That might be a deal breaker, by the sounds of things.

“I'm not known for it,” Teddy said, almost regretful about it for the first time in his life. 

He thought of this evening, feeding the kids wine when their parents weren't looking. Of his school record, which had said something like 'Excellent student, but appears to be immune to discipline.' The struggle he had at work when his boss said something idiotic and he itched to point it out. (Had done, on one occasion, when the itch had become too much. He'd been hauled over the coals for that, but unfortunately for his boss, not only had Teddy been correct, he was also extremely talented at his job so he'd known when he spoke that there was no way he could get into too much trouble. Teddy had had to put up with a severe dressing down, but that wasn't exactly something new.)

“Hmm.” Charlie's eyes continued to rake over Teddy, and Teddy had to concentrate hard not to shiver under the heated intensity of the look. “Well. Take your shirt off a second.”

Teddy fumbled with the buttons, wondering whether Charlie would like what he saw. Charlie, though considerably older than Teddy, was extremely muscular. Teddy wasn't bad, but he was nothing like that. Charlie looked as though he could chuck a horse across the room if he wanted to. He probably could, too; maybe did, out at the dragon reserve, Teddy thought absently. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, draping it over a chair, and met Charlie's eyes with a half-defiant look. He had youth on his side, he supposed; and enough people had found him attractive in the past. And it wasn't as if his shirt had precisely been hiding that much – Teddy didn't choose his wardrobe for its subtlety – so Charlie must have had some idea of what he was getting himself into. 

Charlie was smirking slightly (a good sign? Teddy hoped it was a good sign) and he walked closer, standing just by the younger man and running callused fingertips over his chest. Teddy's eyes flickered closed for a second, because that felt unfeasibly good. Then Charlie's right hand crept lower, pushing at the waistband of Teddy's trousers and going on to slide underneath it, down, down into his pants. Oh. _Oh._ Fuck, but that felt amazing. Charlie's large, warm hand on his cock. Teddy took an unexpectedly deep breath, one of his hands going up to grab Charlie's shoulder. He had a feeling he almost needed it in order to keep upright, especially if Charlie was going to do anything more. Which Teddy hoped he was. God, he hoped he was. Charlie leaned forward, and Teddy wondered for a second if Charlie was going to kiss him, but instead he found Charlie's mouth by his ear, his breath warm as he murmured:

“See, you say you're not good at doing what you're told, but I think differently. Followed me in here, didn't you, just because I jerked my head? Now you're standing in a kitchen, with your shirt off because I told you to, letting me do what I want with your body, even though there's about thirty people just outside the room who could walk in any second.” His tongue licked around the edge of Teddy's ear as one of his hands worked on Teddy's cock, the other still touching his chest. Teddy moaned at the sensation. “Running my hands all over you, touching you wherever I want to.” He flicked one of Teddy's nipples, as if to demonstrate his point, then continued: “What would your godfather think if he came in now, Teddy Lupin, to see you half-naked, letting a dirty old man twice your age put his hand down your trousers?”

“Oh god,” Teddy moaned, unable to stop himself. 

The thought of Harry walking in on this was both appalling and, according to Teddy's prick, arousing. He was so hard, and Charlie's fingers were touching him in just the right way. Charlie might be twice his age and more, but he knew precisely what he was doing. Teddy's breathing was getting rapidly unsteadier, and his brain was all fuzzy at the edges.

“Thing is,” Charlie was continuing, though Teddy was finding it hard to concentrate on anything apart from what Charlie's hand was doing inside his trousers, “I don't really want my brother-in-law and the hero of the wizarding world trying to off me for defiling his godson, so it puts a bit of a limit on what we can do right now. But I've got an idea it would be unkind to leave you quite like this, so...” 

His thumb slid across the tip of Teddy's cock at the top of every other stroke, sliding slickly through the pre-come collecting there, and Teddy was trying to stay as quiet as he could because his family – or the people who were as good as – were just a few feet away, and... and that presumably meant he was being wanked off by someone who was supposed to be his uncle. The dirty wrongness of that thought was enough, and Teddy came, desperately, messily, all over his pants and trousers and Charlie's hand. Charlie laughed softly, pulling his hand up out of the trousers, decorated with come. He wiped it over Teddy's chest, sliding the stickiness all over him, marking him with his own spunk. Teddy knew he was blushing, but couldn't concentrate enough on his metamorphmagus skills right now to hide it. He was still coming down from orgasm... from getting off in the kitchen at a family _party_ , for fuck's sake, he realised as his brain began to regain function.

Charlie murmured a spell, and Teddy's trousers at least looked clean enough. He handed Teddy his shirt.

“Here. Put that on again.” There was a smile curving his lips. “I'll know you're all filthy with your own come underneath it, but no one else will. And I'll give you a break. If you think you can manage to do as you're told, you can come to my room later. You're staying, right?”

“Yeah.” 

Teddy's grandmother had told him he was welcome to go to any party he liked, but if alcohol was involved 'I will simply not have you flooing back and disturbing my well-earned sleep – not to mention breaking my ornaments.' It had only been that one occasion when Teddy had drunkenly fallen out of the floo, taking down one of Andromeda Tonks's occasional tables littered with breakable china, but it seemed it had been enough. And the Weasleys had been happy enough to keep Teddy over-night.

“Yeah, well. You know where my room is. After the party, then. I'll be expecting you.” The smile had become a knowing grin. “See you later, kid.” And Charlie walked out of the kitchen.

Teddy automatically put his shirt back on, aware of the sticky come against his skin underneath it, uncomfortable and a little humiliating. Would Charlie see him later, in his room? 

_That_ , Teddy realised ruefully, had never been in doubt.


End file.
